


I Don't Love You. (I'm Sorry)

by paulwentz



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulwentz/pseuds/paulwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break up fic inspired by I Don't Love You by Mcr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You. (I'm Sorry)

"I just don't love you anymore, I'm sorry" he murmured, tears in his eyes. After the the time they'd been together, all the things they had been through, he could never have imagined that it would end this way. So final. Absolute. He'd warned Jack, before this had even started, that they wouldn't last. Not because they weren't good together, if anything Jack was the best damn thing that had ever happened to the other boy, he'd said so himself. But because he wasn't good enough. Too damaged. Not enough for him. Alex had told him these things so many times, he'd lost count. Whenever Jack had allowed himself to imagine them breaking up, he'd always envisioned it ending in loud voices, slamming doors, broken furniture. Hell, he'd have preferred it. Anything instead of this…silence. The silence left him far too much room to think. About what he did wrong. What they did wrong. What _Alex_ did wrong. The silence hurt Jack more than the other boys words ever could.


End file.
